


Custom Wording

by msMynx



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Loki has no magic, M/M, Pet Names, Sub Steve Rogers, implied BDSM relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx
Summary: Loki hadn’t gotten the hang of living without his magic yet, so everything was a new adventure. As he frowned at the purchase he’d made ‘online’, he wondered if he would ever learn to live without it. At least Steve wasn’t here to see his blunder.





	Custom Wording

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arya_Greenleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf/gifts).



> This came about because [Arya Greenleaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Greenleaf) is an enabling enabler who enables. Arya sent me [this ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d680f66274b42dd2d21ed0e2fa525595/tumblr_messaging_p022kxCWYU1sc8sjo_1280.png)lovely pic, some very witty commentary and this just happened.

Loki hadn’t gotten the hang of living without his magic yet, so everything was a new adventure. As he frowned at the purchase he’d made ‘online’, he wondered if he would ever learn to live without it. At least Steve wasn’t here to see his blunder. 

“Hey Lo,” Steve said, kissing his lover’s cheek as he wandered in. “What’s that?” he motioned to the thing in Loki’s hands. Loki could only groan to himself. He’d been so preoccupied with his mistake, he lost track of everything else. 

Summoning a smile, Loki placed his purchase back in the box. “Oh, nothing to fret over. Just a little something Thor asked me to look at,” the lie rolled off his tongue. He willed the blush he knew was staining his cheeks down. 

“I didn’t know Thor was into fancy collars,” Steve smirked, staring straight at Loki. At that, Loki could not hide his blush and thrust the box into Steve’s hands. 

“Well if you insist on being meddlesome,” he sniffed, affronted, “I suppose there is nothing I can do but placate your curiosity.” He turned towards the large window and looked out over the skyline. 

Steve grinned as he opened the box and took a good look at the collar, then at Loki. Loki stood at parade rest facing the windows, but Steve could see the tension running through his body. He fingered the collar and tossing the box onto the couch, walked towards Loki. 

Loki waited for a response. He didn’t think Steven would mock him, but it was rather awkward to be put in such a situation. When he could no longer suffer the silence behind him, he turned, ready to make light of his mistake and stopped. 

Not two steps behind him, his lovely golden Steven kneeled on the ground, his head bowed, palms raised, the collar sitting there. Loki took a shuddered breath and walked to his beautiful sub. He picked the collar up from his hands. 

“What do you think, pet,” he inquired, one hand holding the collar, the other stroking Steven’s golden hair. 

Steve trembled slightly under his touch. “If I please you, Sir, will you allow my name to be put on your collar?” he sighed. Loki chuckled softly, kneeling next to his Steven. 

“Oh pet, I think there is nothing I’d treasure more.”


End file.
